


The Visit and the Call

by Flymetothemoon81



Series: Jason Dixon x You Multichapter [3]
Category: Jason Dixon - Fandom, Sam Rockwell - Fandom, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Reader and Jason visiting Momma Dixon and reader gets to know a bit about Jason's past...





	The Visit and the Call

You two arrived at momma Dixon’s house a few hours later. She was sitting in a rocking chair on the porch.

You went the few steps up and Jason bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

“Hey, momma”, he said and stood beside her.

She looked past him and spotted you standing behind Jason.

Jason stepped aside and pulled you closer.

“Mom, this is (y/n),” he said and looked slightly nervous at his mother. “She will keep your company while I’m getting you some things, ok?”

“Hello, Mrs. Dixon”, you said and stepped closer to take her hand. “It is very nice to meet you.”

She still just looked at you slightly baffled and you felt some panic rise inside your stomach.

“I don’t need a nurse, Jason”, she said annoyed.

“She’s not a nurse, momma”, Jason said and you sensed a slight uncertainty in his voice.

He gave you a questioning look and you noticed he was searching for the right words.

“I am his girlfriend, Mrs. Dixon”, you said boldly.

Mrs. Dixon looked flabbergasted at Jason.

“Now, that’s a surprise”, she said and smiled a bit.

You were gradually getting a bit uneasy and asked yourself if it was a good idea to come here.

“Yeah ok, so I’m off now”, Jason said stroking the back of his head. “Do you got a list for me or somethin’?”

Mrs. Dixon pointed to the kitchen and Jason entered the house to get it.

“Well, well his girlfriend”, she said looking at you from the bottom up. “Now, sit down and tell me a bit about you.”

You sat on a chair by her side.

“What do you want to know”, you asked and smiled.

“What are you doing? For a living? All that usual stuff, y’know?”

“Oh, ok. I’m working at a bookstore, I own a small house and lived a few years in G., not far away from here”, you answered.

“Thompson’s bookshop”, she asked.

“Yes”, you answered.

“That’s nice”, she said. “I always loved books.”

“I can get you some, next time.”

Jason came back out of the house and stepped closer to you. He leaned down and kissed you awkwardly on the cheek. You looked slightly agitated at him.

“You can do this”, he whispered and left.

After Jason was gone Mrs. Dixon abruptly started to talk to you again.

“Next time”, she said and you couldn’t tell if that was a question or a statement.

“Yes”, you just said. “Maybe next weekend. I don’t exactly know what Jason had planned for the next couple of days.”

“So, as they say, it’s something serious…”

You again didn’t know if this was a question.

“Yes, it definitely is.” You smiled at her.

You noticed her facial expression become a bit softer.

“I remember you”, she said suddenly.

In your mind you tried to visualise all the things you did in your life that might earn Mrs. Dixon’s resentment.

“Umm”, you said.

“You were the girl he went out with a few years ago, right?”, she asked.

“Yes, your right.” You said relieved.

“He was really hooked and on fire then because you wanted to go out with him”, she said.

“He never told me why it didn’t go out well with you two.”

“Well, it was complicated. I moved out of Ebbing and we lost contact.”

“I think he was really sad”, she said. “But he never talked about such things to me. Not until Sarah came and went.”

“His ex-girlfriend”, you asked.

“Yes, he was devastated when she went away.”

You didn’t ask any further questions. You would ask Jason himself sometime.

You talked for another half an hour or so and it was quite nice to talk to her about how Jason has been when he was younger.

“Yes”, you said finally. “He is gorgeous.”

“You love him”, she asked out of the blue.

“Well, maybe it’s a little bit early to say…but, yes. I think I love him.”

You were absolutely not uncomfortable to tell her that right in her face.

“I love him dearly, Mrs. Dixon.”

“Good”, she said. “Cause if you hurt him, girl, you’ll get into big trouble with me.”

Certainly I would, you thought and tried to keep up with her stern look. 

“I could never do anything that would hurt him, Mrs. Dixon”, you said. “You can be sure.”

“We will see”, she answered. “For now I will be all polite to you ‘cause you seem to be a nice girl.”

You smiled at her and the next moment you heard Jason’s car approaching again.

He got out of the car and took some shopping bags out of the trunk. He came up the porch again.

“So, here’s your stuff”, he said and brought the bags inside into the kitchen.

“Did you have a nice chat”, he asked as he came back out of the house. He squatted down beside his mother’s chair and put his hand on her forearm.

“Yes, we had”, she said. “I was a bit wary for she seemed to me like one of these Sex and The City-Coming-From-The-Big-Town-Chicks at first.” She glanced at you with a mocked hostile look. You let out a silent giggle. “One of those who just stay because of the terrific sexual intercourse or something…”

You stopped breathing and looked at Jason. You had to pull yourself together to not burst out with laughter instantly.

He just put his hand to his eyes, looked down and suppressed his laughter.

“Oh, mom”, he just said and looked up at her smiling. “I don’t even want to know what you were talking about.”

“No worries, boy”, she went on. “In my eyes she is quite alright.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Dixon”, you said after you started breathing again.

Mrs. Dixon put her hand to Jason’s cheek and stroked it softly. She put her face closer to his and you could hear her whisper: “Happy for you, m’boy.” 

“Thank you, momma”, he whispered back.

This small moment between them was so intimate and affectionate that your heart became week at this sight.

“Ok, mom. I think we have to go now”, he said. “See you at the weekend, right?”

“Yes”, she said. “And your sweetheart will join us, won’t she?” This was aimed at you.

“Of course, Mrs. Dixon”, you answered. “I’d love to!”

You bid your goodbyes finally and a few minutes later you were back in Jason’s car driving away.

“I’m sorry”, he said suddenly and started to laugh. “My momma is, well, special in a way and straightforward as hell.”

“You don’t have to apologize”, you laughed too. “She is amazing. I really like her.”

“But I have to tell you one thing”, you stopped laughing and your face went stern.

He looked to the side at you.

“What is it”, he asked slightly startled.

“I just want you to know”, you paused. “That I’m not just with you because of the ‘terrific sexual intercourse’.”

You tried to stay serious. But his smile and mocked sceptical look let you burst out with laughter.

“I’m glad my mother wasn’t too harsh with you”, he said finally.

“No, she was great”, you answered.

You looked at him while he was driving and started to stroke the back of his neck.

“You said you don’t want to know what we talked about”, you said reluctantly. “You meant that?”

“No, not really”, he answered. “And I know she told you about Sarah. She always talks about her. She hates her literally.”

He looked at you for a short while.

“I want you to know that this part of my life is over and I’m done with it.”

“Ok”, you said, leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek. “You still can talk to me about this stuff every time you want to, you know?”

“Alright”, he said. “Good to know.”

You stayed close to him and put your head on his shoulder. You smelled his unique scent on his flannel shirt and breathed it in deeply which made you kind of dizzy in your head.

You noticed that he slowed down and the car finally came to a halt.

“The goddamn railway barrier”, he mumbled. “It sometimes takes ages till the train comes.”

He kissed you on the forehead.

You looked up and he kissed you on your mouth. He tasted of cinnamon and sugar to you.

He grinned and started pulling you closer and up on his lap.

“Come here”, he said as you sat down on top of him. “As I said, sometimes it takes ages…”

You kissed him before he could finish his sentence. He put his hands on your waist and you squeezed your lower body closer to his.

He kissed you deeply and slowly while his hands traced the hem of your jeans. He let his hands slip inside them to grab your backside. He squeezed your buttocks a bit tighter and you slowly moved your hips against his lower body.

He exhaled deeply into your mouth and stopped kissing your lips to move further down to your neck which he traced up and down with his nose slowly.

“Jason”, you said.

“Hmmmm”, he made and kept on caressing your neck with small kisses.

“I wanted to ask you something.” You stroked the back of his head and neck. You loved stroking this stubbly part of his head before you moved your hands further up to his longer mostly messy but lovely smooth hair.

“Ask”, he said and let go of your neck leaning his head back on the headrest.

You put your hands slowly down stroking his temples and ears to let them rest on both sides of his neck.

He looked at you in this soft and chaste way of his and it as always sent shivers down your spine and let your heart fill with warmth and affection.

“Why did Sarah leave?” The moment you asked it you already regretted your question.

His face changed momentarily from soft to distress.

“Well, I”, he furrowed his brow and you observed him getting a bit uneasy. “I really don’t like talking about this stuff, y’know.” He averted his gaze for a short while. But eventually he looked you deep in the eyes again und tilted his head a bit.

“I promise you, I will talk to you sometime about all this, but not now.”

You nodded your head slowly.

“That’s absolutely fine”, you said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to be curious.”

“It’s ok, baby”, he still had his head on the headrest and pulled you closer kissing you softly.

You heard the train finally rush past you.

You stopped kissing him and climbed back into your seat.

The rest of the ride back home you spent in silence. He seemed a bit troubled but you couldn’t see if it was because you asked or because he wasn’t able to answer your question. When you drove by your house he switched off the engine.

“So”, he said. “Work tomorrow…”

“Yes”, you answered.

“I think I’m going home for tonight”, he said and looked at you apologetically.

“Ok”, you answered. “You’re right, we should just…well, sleep and rest.” You smiled at him because you already knew that he needed more sleep than you and was simply exhausted after this eventful weekend.

You turned to him and kissed him.

“Sleep well”, you said. “Will you call me?”

He smirked at you.

“Sure”, he answered. “I’ll miss you.” He deepened the kiss and let his tongue slip into your mouth. You put your hand at the back of his neck and stroked the area behind his ear.

“I’ll miss you, too”, you whispered in-between kisses.

You massaged his tongue with yours and quiet moans escaped your mouth.

“Maybe I should stay”, he said softly and smiled.

“No”, you stopped kissing him and smiled back. “Go home and sleep. I see you tomorrow, then?”

He nodded. You opened the door and got out of the car. He drove away and you felt a little twitch hitting your heart.

You didn’t see each other for three days after you said goodbye on Monday. He had to work a lot and you had the feeling he was avoiding you a bit. You talked on the phone every evening though and he emphasized how much he missed you everyday. Still you had the feeling that he kept his distance from talking to you in person.

You told yourself constantly not to read too much into his behaviour and it worked partly. When you talked you noticed that he was sorry for not seeing you and really was longing to be with you soon.

On Thursday he called you really late. You dozed off in front of the TV and started up from your sleep when your phone rang.

“Hello”, you said drowsy.

“Hey, honey”, he said, his voice deep and exhausted. “Did I wake you?”

“Yeah, I just dropped off watching TV,” you answered and yawned. “How are you, baby? How was work?”

“Ok, but long”, he said and you heard him stretch himself.

“I miss you so much”, you said in a whiny tone.

“I know. I miss you too, but hey, I’ll see you in less than twenty-four hours”, he said and you lightened up instantly at this thought.

His colleague was celebrating his birthday at the local bar on Friday evening and Jason asked you, if you would come too.

“Ooooh, I just can’t wait”, you said in a squeaking voice.

“What are you wearing”, he suddenly asked.

“What”, you asked surprised.

“Tell me what you are wearing”, he repeated.

“Oh, I don’t think you really want to know”, you said looking down at your PJs. “If I get it right you want me to tell you I am wearing something really sexy and stuff…”

You heard him laugh quietly.

“You are always sexy, no matter what you’re wearing”, he said.

“Ok, that’s up to you”, you said. “So, I’m wearing blue pyjama trousers with yellow stars and moons on them.”

“I like moons”, he tossed in.

“My top is white and could be seen as somehow sexy indeed since it’s a really tight tank top.”

“That sounds great”, he said and his voice was deep and a little bit hoarse which you loved. It made him sound incredibly sexy.

You felt a pleasant heat spread in your stomach when you imagined him being with you now. Touching your skin.

“I wish you were here now”, you whispered and imagined him kissing your neck and your shoulders.

“Yeah baby, I wish I was there with you, too”, he answered and you couldn’t get enough of his voice.

“Tell me what you would do to me”, you hushed and covered your eyes grinning stupidly.

“Well, first I would kiss your beautiful lips, cause I miss them terribly”, he said. “I would kiss your face everywhere. Then your jaw line and your neck.”

Your traced all the places he talked about with your fingers and the sound of his voice turned you on massively.

“I would knead your breasts through your tank top and would take it off eventually.”

You put your hand on your breast and circled your nipple with your finger.

“Then I would go further down to your beautiful blue pyjama trouser and slip my hand inside them…”

You did as he told you and put your fingers on your mound.

“Oh hells, Jason”, you said shaky. “We have to stop here. This is just too weird somehow…” You let out a nervous giggle. “I just can’t do that now, although your voice is mesmerizing and I could easily….well, you know. But I think I’ll keep my anticipation until tomorrow.”

“Alright, baby”, he said and you heard him chuckle a bit. “You just can’t imagine how I’m looking forward to see you tomorrow…and your pyjama trousers by the way.”

You laughed.

“I can’t wait. I love you. Sleep well”, you said.

“I love you too. Good night.”

And you hung up.


End file.
